NightWalker
by Angel's Trumpet
Summary: During the timeline of True Blood, college student Sarah Harper meets a Vampire named Levi. The vampire world is no place for a human girl as Sarah will soon discover. Please read and review thank you
1. Levi

_**Disclaimer: This story takes place during the events of True blood. Instead it follows a cast of O.C's in New York. I do not own anything that belongs to True Blood.**_

**_Chapter 1 Levi_**

Sarah rushed to down the Stairs and swiped her metro card from her pocket. She climbed down the two flights of stairs to get to the train platform. She looked a her watch. It was two in the morning. She walked toward the end of the platform and waited for the train.

Two men spotted her and started to walk towards her talking amongst themselves. Sarah felt unease and walked farther away from them but they began to speed up. Sarah began walking fast and panicking. She spotted someone standing near a pole and screamed for help.

The man pushed her behind him when the two men confronted him. One if the men pulled out a knife.

"You should give that girl to me boy."

"Boy? On the contrary I'm much older then yourself." The man showed his two front fangs.

The men jumped back and made a run for noticed his pulled away from behind him and tried to run but the vampire dashed in front of her.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Thank-"

"Levi." he held his hand out to greet her, but she refused. He retracted his fangs. "My apologizes."

"Well, thank you Levi, but I should go." She protested.

"Do you think it's safe for you to run off like that again?"

Sarah smiled. "I'll take my chances."

"Allow me to at least ride in the same cart as you."

"You don't have to."

"Oh but I want to." He grinned.

The train arrived without much say in the matter Levi entered the same cart as Sarah. He sat toward the opposite side from where she was.

For a second she took a glimpse of him for the first time. He was quite beautiful. His hair was silky brown and his eyes were midnight blue. His skin was flawless.

"Do you see something you like." Levi said.

"No, I just never met a vampire before."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You live in NYC and you've never met a vampire before."

"I don't go out at night."

"Are you scared of vampires?"

"No, should I be."

Levi chuckled. "I still don't know your name."

"I know."

"Can I at least buy you a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"You do eat though. I know a small dinner it's on the next stop. Would you a company me?"

Sarah had been taught from her parents that vampires were to never be trusted. That they were devils who roamed the earth. She had avoided all contact until now, and here in front of her sat a vampire who she found attractive he was kind and well mannered. Were all vampires truly monsters she thought.

"Fine."

Levi smiled. "I knew my good looks would over power you."

Sarah turned away. "A conceded vampire, aren't you."

"It's not being conceded if it's true, beautiful."

Sarah's face turned red. When the train stopped the two got off. Sarah followed Levi down the stairs and into the crowded street.

"Are all these people vampires?" she asked.

"No, not everyone at night is a vampire." Levi answered.

They walked until they got to a small dinner and a server gave them a seat. When the waitress came she asked for their order.

"I'll have the red velvet pancakes." Sarah said.

Levi smiled. "I'll take a bottle of true blood AB negative." The waitress nodded and went off.

"I'm sorry I forgot you guys don't eat." Sarah pleaded.

"It's fine."

"So how is it. True blood?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"It's shit compared to the real deal, but something is better then nothing. "Levi smiled. "I have a question for you?"

"Besides my name."

"Yes, What do you do."

"Well, I'm a student."

"What school do you go to."

Sarah hesitated.

"Fine what is it your studying."

"Medicine."

"You want to be a doctor. You must be really smart."

"I like to think so."

The waitress came and placed their orders on the table."Do you want to try it." Levi said offering the true blood to Sarah.

She grabbed the bottle from his hand took a sip. Her face was swollen with disgust. "That's awful."

"You get used to it. Of course there are the vampires who don't enjoy the taste at all and still drink human blood."

"Do you miss it."

"I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't."

"Are you always this nice to girls you just meet?"

"I can't help it if being nice is in my blood."

"For all I know this could be act to get me back to your place so you can drain me."

"If you believed that you wouldn't have come."

"I don't know what I believe Mr. Levi."

"Please don't call me Mr. It makes me feel old."

"You are old though aren't you."

"Mentally yes. Physically no."

Sarah's face turned red with guilt. She had just imagine this man naked in bed with her showing off his youthful features. It was hard not to fantasize about him. She wondered if all vampires gave off such sex appeal."My name is Sarah Harper."

Levi smiled. "Sarah? You look more like a Bella."

"Ha-ha very funny Edward."

After the two ate Levi payed the bill and walked her down the block. "I'll call you a cab. I prefer if you didn't take the train home at this hour."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do anything for me."

Levi smiled. "Will I see you again Sarah."

"I go to NYU." Sarah got in the cab in front of her after Levi handed her the cab fare. She closed the door and waved at the dashing vampire.

"Dear get up. Amy is waiting for you outside." Sarah heard her mother yell from the other side of her closed door.

It was 730 am and she had only got four hours of sleep. Most of the night she had spent tossing and turning thinking about being Levi's dinner. She had never had a conversation with a vampire yet she craved more of him. It was the first time in her life she had wanted something that bad.

Sarah got in the shower and got dressed. She grabbed a fruit before heading outside her house to meet Amy.

Amy had blonde curly hair. She was skinny and wore tons of makeup. Sarah had been friends with Amy since middle school. The two had the same taste in fashion and Sarah was the only person who could tolerate Amy's ego. "Oh my God you look like a riot." Amy muttered.

"Gee thanks." Sarah replied. "I had a long night."

"You finally let someone into pussy town."

Sarah hit Amy's arm. "No, I met someone."

"Do tell."

"His name is Levi."

"Levi. Sounds hot. Was he hot?"

"He's a vampire."

"You met a vampire. I didn't take you for a fang banger."

"I am not a fang banger. He was nice and smart. He saved me from some perverts."

"All vampires want to do is bite and fuck. I know because I use to date one or must I remind you."

"No, Amy that's fine."

"Well, at least your not going to go see him again are you?"

"I don't think so."

Sarah took her books out and placed them on her desk. She had looked through her bag and couldn't find the book she needed for this class. Today there was suppose to be a open book exam. Ian took the seat nearest to Sarah. He was a young big muscled guy with blond short hair.

"You can share with me Sarah." He said passing his book to her.

Ian and Sarah became good friends after him and Amy dated. Even Amy remains friends with him after there fallout.

After class Sarah ran into her other best friend Clare Ribbons with her twin brother Alex.

"Oh my God Sarah. Amy told me you had a run in with a vampire. What was it like." Clare asked.

"Seems like miss Amy should learn to keep her mouth shut." Sarah muttered.

"He saved me and then took me out to dinner. It was nothing to serious."

"Dinner sounds serious to me." Alex added in.

"Well, it wasn't he took me to a same dinner."

"Did he drink your blood?" Clare asked.

"No nothing of that sort. He was actually very gentleman like."

"You sure he was a vampire." Ian asked from behind.

"Yes, I'm positive I saw he's fangs."

"There not that uncommon. There's a small club downtown by the seaport where a few of them meet. Most are just a bunch of fang bangers but you do see Vampires there." Ian explained.

"I have an idea. We should so go to there tonight." Clare suggested.

"That's crazy Sis."

"No, I think it sounds like a great idea. Don't you Sarah?" Ian asked.

"No, I've had my fair share if vampires for one life time."

It was 8:00 PM when Sarah had finished writing her paper for class. She left the library building and went to grab something at the cafeteria. She headed across to the other building and picked up a small sandwich. She are it slowly and threw away the wrapping. There were still students taking classes but for the most part campus was rather empty.

She passed by a classroom when she stopped. A voice coming from within the classroom sounded familiar she turned around and store in front of the door peaking through the glass window she spotted him. Levi the vampire.


	2. Quinton

_**Chapter 2 Quinton**_

Ian, Amy, Clare and Alex stood on line for NightWalkers the Vampire club. There were two large men standing outside asking for ID.

"Do we really want to be here?" Alex muttered.

"Don't be such a punk. I ain't gonna let anything happen to you." Ian joked.

"Oh yea I forgot you could take on vampires." Amy added.

When they were next on line they showed there Ids and they were let in. Inside the club people were dressed in all black. Some women were practically showing there tits and guys were all over them.

"This isn't much different then a normal club." Ian said.

Alex looked at the bar that was serving beers and glasses of blood. "Oh yea I forgot they serve blood in ordinary bars."

"Stop being such a pussy. There not going to do anything." Ian replied.

The group found a spot on the dance floor and began to dance. Clare and Ian danced while Amy danced with Alex. They switched every now and then. After a few songs Ian offered to get a drink for everyone and headed to the bar.

A young man with brown wavy hair came up to them. He was wearing a white tee shirt and black leather pants. He held his hand out to Clare.

"Care to dance lovely."He said.

"I'm sorry I'm here with friends." She replied.

"I'm sure they won't miss you for just one dance."

Clare looked over at Amy who was nodding for her to go."One dance won't hurt then." She reached out for his hand. Once she felt the coldness of his touch on hers she quickly let go. "Your not a vampire are you."

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I am. That's not a problem is it."

"No." Clare shook her head and grabbed his hand again.

Ian brought the drinks back to his friends. He saw Clare dancing with some guy. "Who's he?" he asked.

"Some guy." Alex muttered.

After the song was over the vampire let Clare go. "My name is Quinton, in case you were curious."

"I'm Clare."

"This is your first time here I can tell."

"That obvious?"

"Yes, well I'm a regular and I never seen you around here. I sure wouldn't mind it though."

Clare blushed "Maybe you can buy me a drink."

"I'd like that." He uttered.

Sarah stared into Levi's face who know looked back into hers. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I teach a small class to new born vampires."

"At NYU?"

"Yes, I don't see how that's a problem." Levi grinned.

Sarah's face turned red. She looked down away from his face which made her blush.

"Do you want to come and sit in. I won't mind."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Aren't new borns like dangerous or something?"

"You watch two many trashy vampire movies it seems. Truth be told their quite weak especially since they've been on true blood and never had the taste of human blood."

Sarah's face became filled with embarrassment." I should probably go home."

"Please don't. I can take you home after class it's almost over. If you don't want to come inside wait for me in the dinning area."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Don't keep me waiting."

Sarah sat down in the dining hall across from a couple who were showing there affection by making out all over the table. Sarah pulled out a book and began to read.

She read only five pages before Levi surprised her from behind. He placed his cold hands over her eyes and said guess knew of course just who he was.

"That was fast." She said.

"I learned never to keep a cute girl waiting." He replied with a gentle smile.

"Seems to me like someone taught you well."

"Still think all vampires are scum of the earth."

"No, just that your a breed all of it's own."

Clare followed Quinton to the back. She had a few to drink and was touching all over him. He offered to show her a better time if she followed him to the back.

Quinton lifted her up off the floor pushed her against the wall. She let out a loud moan and he forced himself inside her. She then screamed even louder. After a few thrust he put his mouth to her neck and ejected his fangs. He took a bite and began to drink blood flowing from her skin.

Now she began to scream louder. He covered her mouth and kept drinking. After he felt full he looked into her eyes.

"You came to the back to use the bathroom I didn't come with you. I left you after I bought you a drink." Quinton said. He put his finger to his tooth and cut himself. He put his blood on Clare's bite marks. "There all better." He pushed Clare away and vanished from behind.

"Where do you live?" Sarah asked as the two sat there on the subway.

"Castle Hill."

"That's not to far from me."

"Is that so. Do you want to visit the house of a vampire?"

"Not yet."

"But you do want to meet again?"

Sarah hesitated. "Yes, I would like to."

"I knew you couldn't resist me. I'm mouth watering." He chuckled.

"Are vampires narcissistic." Sarah uttered.

"Yes, we all are." Levi smiled ear to ear.

Sarah got off the train and Levi followed closely behind. She led him to the bus and the two waited silently. Levi stared at Sarah when she noticed she looked away. When the bus came he followed her on. They walked toward the back. Sarah took a seat and Levi got in close to her.

People began to stare at the two. "Why are they looking at us?" Sarah asked.

"It's because they can't believe a girl like you is with a monster like myself." Levi smiled softly.

"It's probably the exact opposite." Sarah blushed.

Levi placed his arm around Sarah's shoulders. At first she nudged away but she was barely able to pull away so she left it there. Although Levi wasn't very warm she felt a sort of comfort coming from him. She slowly leaned her head onto his chest.

"You look comfortable." Levi said placing his lips to her ear.

"Don't get used to it."

"To late."

Sarah stood up and pressed the stop button. When the bus came to a halt the two got off. They were know at a harbor covered with restaurants that pride themselves on sea food.

"I'm sure one of these places sells true blood." Sarah said looking around.

"You were thinking of me?" Levi asked.

"Yea, I can't have you hungry. I don't plan on being anyones dinner tonight thank you very much." She uttered in a playful tone.

Levi leaned in close enough to kiss her. I wold never drink your blood unless instructed by you otherwise."

"Now is it sad but I think thats the sweetest thing a vampire can tell a person."

"Oh it is." Levi assured her with a small grin.

Clare joined her friends again who were dancing and laughing. She felt her body becoming weak as she got closer to him. "Guys can we go home." She slurred.

Ian grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea I just had a lot to drink."

Ian nodded. "Come on lets get out of here."

The group left Nightwalkers and walked over to the parking garage. Ian practically carried Clare there.

"I didn't know Clare was such a heavy drinker." Ian said placing her inside the car.

"She never has been." Alex replied.

"Their all starring in here too." Sarah muttered sheepishly.

"They must not get many vampires around here." Levi took another gulp of his AB negative.

"Well, your people too."

Levi smiled and placed his drink down. "Did you think that way when we first met. Honestly?"

"No, I didn't."

Levi furrowed one's brow. "And Now?"

"Truthfully. I think your too good to be true."

"No, your the one thats to good to be true Sarah." Levi placed his hand on Sarah's face. He gently swept one finger against her lips. His face suddenly became hard. His body began to shiver momentarily.

"Whats wrong?"

My makers calling me. I have to go. Levi pulled out his wallet and placed the money for the meal on the table. "If we go now I can take you home quickly."

Sarah nodded. "Okay."

"Where do you live?"

"The stop before long island. I live by the throggs neck bridge."

Levi grabbed Sarah and escorted her out the restaurant. He then lifted her off her feet and held her in his arms. Levi dashed to her house which only took no more then ten minutes. Sarah was shocked at how fast he was. He placed her on the ground. "I hope to hear from you soon."

Sarah nodded and bit her bottom lip. Levi took off without another word.

Sarah's phone began ringing. She thought it was Levi so she answered without looking. Instead she heard Amy's voice. "What happened?" She muttered.

"Clare, she's in the hospital. She collapsed."

"I'll be right there." Sarah hung up the phone and dialed for a cab.


End file.
